Kagome May Cry
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: When Kagome returns from an unexpected fall into Hell, trained and deadly, carrying an immensely powerful Devils Arm, she falls right back in time. How's a girl get unlucky enough to fall two places where she shouldn't have survived? Well, now she'll survive, and more. She'll rule the Feudal Era with an Iron fist if any get in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own Devil May Cry

…

This idea popped into my head, and I just decided to write about it. If y'all are wondering where the second and so on chapters of my other stories are… Well, I'm wondering where my darn reviews are. Can't write if I don't got encouragement or ideas. Sometimes those two tie into eachother you know?

…

Three years.

It had been three years since Kagome had been 'fallen' into hell.

Three years since she'd been turned into a devil, and three years since she met 'him'. Been trained by 'him'.

Who's he you ask? A son of Sparda… He'd given her the weapon she would use, and trained her to be his successor, for she had the power to escape hell. She had something he didn't… Purity.

…

"So… I'm so glad this is still here… I hope mother is still well, I hope I haven't worried them too much…"

Slowly walking up the stairs to her family's shrine, Kagome Higurashi smoothed her purple coat over her new clothes, sighing softly and frowning just so. Of course her family would be worried about her, and it was silly to think otherwise. Still, she was back now, and if she had anything to say about it then she would be with her family for a long time.

Clearing her thoughts as she cleared the stairs, she arrived to find her grandfather sweeping the steps. With a small smile, she dashed towards him and engulfed him in a hug, surprising the old man into dropping his broom.

"K-K-Kagome!"

The mans shout brought out her mother and younger brother, who at the sight of her quickly joined in on the hug, all tears and calls of her name. It was comforting really that they still loved her after so long probably thinking her dead.

While her sensei would have abruptly pushed them away, she hugged them tighter, tears falling from her own face as she welcomed and was welcomed by her family. "I missed you all… Boy, do I have a tale for you guys."

…

It had been three weeks since she had returned to her family, and after many medical visits by the family doctor she had been cleared for school. Of course, she had been taught such things as well by her sensei in hell, so she actually found herself to be ahead of her class in all her classes. PE among them was the easiest.

Currently she was getting ready for school, her weapon slung over her shoulder in a carrying cloth so she wouldn't be arrested for carrying a sword, specially onto school grounds.

However, before she could actually leave for school, her younger brother Sota called out to her from the old well house on the property, claiming that the family fat cat Buyo was in there, yet he couldn't find the cat. Strange, but she'd dealt with stranger.

"Here kitty kitty kitty. Where are you Buyo?"

Blinking in surprise, a strange scratching noise from the well caught her attention, turning to it to find the wooden top rattling, the scratching coming from it. Strange, Buyo had never been strong enough to shake such heavy seeming wood before.

Putting her weapon at her side and taking it from the holding cloth, Kagome approached the well cautiously, Sota coming closer in case something happened. He wanted to see his big sister in action!

Of course, as soon as Sota got to close, the wood burst and multiple hands shot out, grabbing for him. Not today.

Kagome pushed her brother out of the way before he could be grabbed, getting grabbed herself in exchange, eyes wide as she was pulled into the well with a bright blue glow. "Kagome! Aw man, not again!" The boy promptly scrambled out of the well house, shouting that Kagome had been stolen away into the well.

…

Kagome struggled against the hold of the demon holding her. It was unlike any demon she'd fought while in hell, and its grip was strong, what with so many hands. "Let go of me you demon!" Kagome struggled more, managing to get a hand free, though not enough to use her sword. No matter, there were other ways to repel demons.

With a flash of pink and the smell of burned flesh, the demon holding her let her go with a hiss, it's face missing most of its flesh as Kagome flashed it with her holy powers, dropping heavily onto the ground again, the skin of her own hand missing from the surge of her holy powers clashing with her devil body.

Groaning as she got up, she quickly escaped the bottom of the well with a single jump, sitting on the edge and looking down as the skin of her hand regenerated slowly.

This is how village men found her, or how she found them. Trying to sneak up on her was not a good idea, specially in broad daylight. "Who are you?" She asked, putting a hand to her weapon in response to seeing them with bows and pitchforks, as if such things would do anything to her.

"We'll ask the questions here, though we don't… r-really have any, Come with us!"

Scoffing, Kagome got up off the well land stretched. Maybe they knew where she was… It definitely wasn't her time period, if anything. The air was too fresh.

"Fine. I'll come, but the moment one of those arrows fly… You'll wish you hadn't angered me."

Slinging her weapon over her shoulder, Kagome followed the men, who took up a loose formation around her as they lead her to a village on the outskirts of the forest, a fairly old looking one at that. Well, it seemed some form of magic had transported her to the past, and by the looks of things, quite far back.

It was nice to know these things right off the bat, or at least accept the possibility. Expect the unexpected and all that.

Arriving in the village, part of her escort left, presumably to find someone with more authority, though she certainly wasn't expecting an old woman with an eye patch.

"My, girl, be ye a Kitsune?" She asked, right off the bat without even blinking. Okay she blinked, but that was more of a bodily need than her doing so cause of her question.

"No. I am not a Kitsune, I assure you."

Looking over the girl, the old woman took grasp of Kagome's chin and moved her head about, getting a good look in at her face, releasing her shortly after when Kagome scowled at her. "Ye claim not to be a Kitsune, yet ye bare such resemblance to my elder sister."

Scoffing and puffing her cheeks a bit, Kagome looked quite affronted at such a claim, "I assure you, I am not your sister. Most definitely not your elder."

Shaking her head, the woman soothed her, or at least attempted to, "You misunderstand. You bare remarkable resemblance to my deceased sister Kikyo, who died some 50 years ago."

This made Kagome think. She was born with remarkable powers, and apparently a resemblance to a long dead priestess, if she were to guess at a profession. "Perhaps I am her reincarnation? Such things are not unheard of after all."

Humming, the old woman nodded, before gazing upon Kagome again, looking at her clothing and the weapon she carried. "If ye be not a Kitsune as you say, and mayhaps be the reincarnation of my dear sister, are ye of noble birth? Your clothing would suggest such, if a bit unladylike."

Shaking her head this time, Kagome rebuffed that as well, "No, I'm not of noble birth. However, I was recently in the presence of someone who was, and they have been training me in the art of combat for the last three years. Still, I am not a noble, let alone of noble birth."

Nodding her head, the woman sighed softly, "In any case, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kaede, the priestess of this village. I welcome ye, and pray ye bare us no ill will. The men say they found you by the Bone Eaters Well, near the tree of Inuyasha."

Thinking back, Kagome blinked before giving a nod, "Yes, I did come out at a well. I was dragged there by a demon, a centipede of some sort. As well, I do remember seeing a boy of some kind, had the cutest dog ears."

Seeming to ignore the last bit of the girls response, Kaede nodded her head once more, "Yes, that is Inuyasha. He is bound to the tree, and has been for fifty years, after he tried to steal the Jewel of Four Souls, striking down my elder sister in the process." Raising an eyebrow, Kagome gave a nod of her own and held her sword to her hip, "Ignoring that for now… I suggest you get your men inside. The demon what brought me here is still around."

That said, Kagome turned and stalked off, much to the protest of the villagers, though Kaede waved them off. If the girl wanted to leave, she obviously had the skill to protect herself. And that sword… She sensed an insanely strong demonic presence from it.

…

As she walked back into the forest in search of the demon that brought her here, Kagome was thinking about the story she'd been told, of how the boy pinned to the tree had struck down Kaede's elder sister. It sounded like something that would normally anger her, but the boy, Inuyasha… Seeing him pinned to the tree, she couldn't help but think he looked sad.

Reaching the clearing with the well and the tree, Kagome moved towards the latter, examining the boy pinned their by an old arrow. It was amazing the thing hadn't deteriorated much in fifty years, having only minor wear and tear from the weather. "It's hard to believe someone who looks so sad could be a killer…"

Reaching forward, the moment she touched the boys cheek his eyes snapped open, making her jump back, hand on her sword.

"Taken up the sword now Kikyo? Really, that outfit looks ridiculous on you."

Eye twitching, Kagome lashed out, whacking the boy atop the head with the sheath of her blade. "Ow! The hell wench?!"

"My Name is Kagome. I am not Kikyo, and luckily for you too. If I had been her, as I am now… I would take your life for real. Now talk, I want to hear your side of how this Kikyo died."

Inuyasha was silent for a while, silently taking in the scent of the strange girl before him, getting a feel for her. "Y-you're really not her, are you…" It wasn't a question, but Kagome still tapped him on the shoulder with the end of her sword's sheath and responded anyway. "No. I am my own person, even if I may be her reincarnation."

Enjoying how the boy pinned to the tree ignored the reincarnation bit, and went on with his part of the story, Kagome stood and listened intently. From what she was hearing, Inuyasha's part of the story was the polar opposite of Kaede's, and that was the problem. "The stories don't match. You say she betrayed you, well Kaede says you betrayed Kikyo."

The boy seemed to think on it too, and Kagome sighed, before turning and walking towards the well, taking a seat once more on its rim.

"It seems to me, that someone pitted you two against each other for a reason. The Jewel seems to be the crux of it all though. Do you have any idea who would want to do such a thing, and who could fool you two so thoroughly as to pull it off?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha growled at the mere thought of something like that happening. The thought that someone could pit him against Kikyo so easily… Come to think of it she did look injured when she had pinned him to the tree…

He blinked in surprise when a slender hand cupped his cheek, eyes widening as Kagome put her face inches from his. "I'm going to release you. But make no mistake, should you fall out of line, or attack someone I don't tell you to, I'm going to kill you. No two ways about it. I'll finish what this Kikyo person obviously didn't want to finish."

The look in the girls eyes made him believe every word of it, and the way she held herself and that weapon of hers…

…

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut with Kagome and aforementioned old woman, tugging at a necklace that had been put on him by the aged miko as a protective measure. It was a subjugation charm, and Kagome had keyed it to a really annoying word. Sit. Ugh!

"Stop tugging at it. Trust me, it is better than any magic I learned while training. Or would you prefer a collar and a leash? Trust me, you wouldn't want to tug at any collar I put on you. They explode."

Instantly Inuyasha's hand came away from his new accessory, sweating a bit at both the threat, and how cooly the girl had said it. "Feh… Don't see why we're just waiting here… Didn't you say there was a demon about? You sure you're strong enough to fight it off without my help?"

"Trust me. The moment the beast shows itself, it will be dead forth with. It will pay for stranding me in this place. No offense."

"None taken child. I find it hard to believe that ye be from the future, but who am I to question one who carries such an immensely powerful demonic blade?" Kaede replied, sipping some tea.

"I told you, it's a devils arm. A weapon created from the soul of an incredibly powerful devil. There is no blade its equal."

Nodding her head, Kaede sighed softly, putting her tea down. "Could I ask again why ye thought prudent to release Inuyasha from the bounds of the tree my sister pinned him to?"

"Your stories don't match, and something within them doesn't add up. Neither of them would have turned on each other just like that. People in love just don't do it."

Inuyasha sputtered at the love comment, face flushed, but a look from Kagome quickly cooled him down and made him quiet down as well. What did he do to deserve this?

…

Sorry, really sorry for such a short chapter, but I REALLY can't get into the swing of writing again. It's soooo damn hard…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

…

Here comes the second chapter of Kagome May Cry!

Forgive me if the action isn't up to snuff. I'm a pacifist, so I find trouble in writing the violent bits of a story. Like reading them, don't have a clue how to write them.

…

Perking up as she sniffed the evening air, Kagome sighed and stood smoothly, startling the lazing Inuyasha and the cooking Kaede. Placing her weapon at her side, Kagome swiftly exited the hut, sensing the demonic presence of the centipede demon that brought her through the well.

Inuyasha followed her out, though she paid him no heed, walking on towards the presence, which seemed to stop at the edge of the village.

As soon as she reached it however, the figure loomed up over the trees, giving a cry for the jewel before lunging at her at speed.

Jumping swiftly, Kagome cleared the beast, Inuyasha doing the same, if a bit sloppily. Kagome again paid him no heed, simply putting a hand on the hilt of her blade, pushing it from its sheath with her thumb. "Foul beast, you'll pay for drawing me here. You won't even be able to form a devils arm, so weak as you are. Die."

With a slash of her sword, Kagome bisected the creature from the rest of its body at the torso, though it seemed to do little but anger it. Crawling at Kagome, she jumped back, only for her eyes to widen as she bumped into a likewise jumping Inuyasha, giving the centipede just enough time to take a bite out of her side.

Growling, Kagome backhanded the half demon, sending him crashing down as she held her side, glaring at the beast who held a strange glow in its mouth, along with a chunk of her flesh. "Disgusting…!"

As the beast swallowed, Kagome felt a sense of dread, the centipede demon quickly regenerating, becoming more beastly as it swallowed the glowing object hidden within her flesh.

Gaining a bloody smile as she morphed, the demon cried out in pleasure as she regenerated, only serving to irritate Kagome, whom pulled out a green glowing ball, crushing it and regaining her health, the wound at her side healing over quickly with a hiss. It would have healed on its own, but she was in battle and couldn't afford the time it took.

Settling into a stance, she flashed her arm forward with a draw of her sword, having it back in its sheath before the flash of steel ended. "Hmph…"

As she turned, a giant orb of slashes surrounded the centipede, slashing it to pieces and meaty little chunks, which fell to the floor in fetid bits of ooze and meat. "Inuyasha, there is a glowing object near it's humanoid torso. Be a dear and fetch it for me." She spoke, glaring at the hanyou as if he had personally affronted her.

He had gotten her injured in battle, something her teacher would have stabbed her for himself. Specially to such a lesser opponent.

Grumbling as he moved to do as he was told, Inuyasha gasped with glee as he spotted what the girl was talking about. The jewel…

"Kagome child! Do not let him pick up that which ye spoke about! It be the jewel of four souls!"

Kaede's shout made Kagome raise an eyebrow, before she sighed and turned back, "Sit." Her resolute word made Inuyasha's necklace glow, before it brought the boy to the ground, the jewel flying from his hands, and into Kagome's, who had flashed forward to catch it. "So this is the jewel… Hm, such a tiny thing…"

Pocketing the small orb, Kagome picked Inuyasha up with one hand and slung him over her shoulder, carrying him to Kaede's hut once more, where talks were to be had. Least of all being why the jewel was inside of her.

…

Finding out that she was indeed the reincarnation of a long dead, to her, priestess was a bit concerning, but Kagome hid it well and promised to protect the jewel from those who would wish to part her from it. Including a certain hanyou.

Currently, Kagome was bathing in a stream while one of the village woman sewed up her clothing to the best of their ability. Kagome had paid in jewels to have the proper finery used to repair it, though to her it had simply been what she'd had in her pocket. The villagers were in awe over the apparent richness of their old miko's reincarnation.

Ignoring the cold waters of the stream, Kagome changed momentarily into a miko's garb, provided to her by Kaede, though it stunk of must and mold, having just been washed alongside her. Kaede sat with her on the rocks, a fire built to dry the undergarments Kagome had been wearing, strange to the old woman as they were.

"Tell me child, what is the purpose of this one?" The old woman asked, poking at Kagome's bra with a stick she'd been using to stoke the fire. "That supports my bust, and I guess it is also used to hide it as an added layer under my clothing."

Nodding in acceptance, Kaede sighed and went back to poking at the fire. "Child, how old did ye say ye were? Ye have the body of a young woman, if toned like that of a young man, if you'll excuse any unintentional insult."

Kagome's eye twitched, but she shook her head, "No need to apologize. You are a product of your time." Slicking her hair back, Kagome sat upon a particularly large rock, finally garbed in the old miko clothing. "I am 17, and my body is from my training. I have had a very rigorous training regimen since about three years ago. I am… not normal. My training was very harsh, but it has made me strong."

Nodding her head, Kaede sighed again and looked over to the side. "You may join us Inuyasha, Kagome is decent."

The bushes over to the side of the clearing rustled, and Inuyasha's dog eared head popped up, a disgruntled look on his face. "Feh, I don't see why I had to stand guard. Little miss swordswoman over there could handle anyone who came by."

"You were set there because that's where I told you to be, Dog. Now be silent, your lack of subtlety is irritating, and not fit for a guard dog."

Despite her harsh words, Kagome was indeed grateful that the hanyou had listened to her, be it out of fear or respect for her power she didn't care. What mattered was that he had listened.

…

Back at the village, Kagome was packing away her battle gear, seeing as the miko garbs she was wearing were sufficient enough for the moment. Old they may have been, but they were also kept well enough that she could do battle in them if needed.

Sending her gear to her extra space, where she kept her other devils arm, Kagome sighed and exited Kaede's hut, sweatdropping subtly as she saw villagers praying towards her, as if she was some sort of worship worthy person. Honestly she wished they wouldn't.

About an hour later, she approached the edge of the village, finding Inuyasha in a tree, seemingly thinking hard on something. Tossing a piece of fruit up at him, she was glad to see him catch it. "Come Inuyasha, we're going to find you a weapon, and then I'm going to train you. If you're to be my guide in this world than I can't have you weak."

Seeming affronted, Inuyasha growled at her, and she growled back. "Don't assume to threaten me mongrel. I am far more powerful than you, and you will listen because what I do, I do for your own good."

Ears lowering, canting back just slightly, Inuyasha jumped from his tree and huffed as he took a bite of the fruit the girl had thrown him. "Feh, so what are you planning to do now? Can't imagine you'd want to stay here much longer. I know I don't." ' _fucking bitch…_ '

"True, we are not going to stay here. It's nice enough, but I require a place with more… more. Lucky you, you might just get to help me kill something. I hear bandits are a problem in this time."

While Kagome was loath to kill humans, if they were bandits and the like, she would find no problem.

"Keh, at least you're more fun than Kikyo, she never went out lookin for fights." Though he said as much, Inuyasha did seem a bit sad still at the knowledge that Kikyo was dead, as he'd learned not to long ago.

"Yes yes, now come along. We've work to do before we can find you a weapon that will fit you. Perhaps a sword? And no, you cannot have mine." She spoke, preempting the dog eared boys question.

"Answer me this though wench, how will killing bandits get you a place with more than this village? Don't tell me you plan on going on good faith? The moment they see a woman like you they'll either capture you or laugh in your face."

Huffing herself this time, Kagome shook her head, "They will do no such thing if they value their heads on their shoulders. Besides, I'll have you with me. A big strong 'man' with which to pull some weight. Once we get you a weapon I dare say anyone will be hard pressed to say anything against me due to my gender."

"Oi! What am I, some kind of guard dog?!"

"That is Precisely what you are. Now shush, we must leave before the villagers start praying at me again."

…

Sometime later, walking down the road with the silent half demon as her companion, Kagome got to enjoy the silence, though she kept her guard up and her senses out for anything unusual. That is how she came upon the feel of bloodlust and fear off in the distance. "Come, I sense something."

Rushing off, Inuyasha let out an indignant grumble before quickly following the girl, keeping pace with her easily despite her somewhat superior speed.

What they came upon was somewhat horrifying to Kagome, in such that it made her blood boil.

Carnage, bandits pillaging a small village and killing all they crossed. In an instant Kagome had her sword unsheathed, and was releasing slashes that neatly bisected bandits left and right, leaving deep gouges in the ground and putting out fires in some of the houses.

As they approached, Kagome leapt up, swiping her hand at a group of surviving bandits, sending glowing swords out towards them, which exploded the bandits into meaty chunks upon impaling them. This was her teachers signature ranged move, which she had painstakingly learned in her time with him.

That taken care of, she turned and watched as Inuyasha took care of the rest of the bandits with his claws, a nasty grin on his face as he reveled in the battle, poor as it was. The men obviously stood no chance.

"Be ye demons?!"

Blinking, Kagome turned to find a few remaining bandits, these ones with hostages, a very large and dumb looking man behind them, looking as if a corpse for all intents and purposes.

"No, I'm worse. I'm a devil." Kagome spoke, before flashing towards the men with her bare hands, decapitating them with knife strikes and instantly freeing the hostages, though her dash set her in front of the large bandit, likely their leader.

"Wench, that one smells of death. There's also a demonic aura about him…"

Kagome scoffed, summoning one of her energy swords, grabbing it and thrusting it into the man's belly. Not even a flinch.

"Yes, this one is already dead… Let's see who's controlling him!" Kagome made a slash, bisecting the man in half and freeing an ugly crow demon, which kaw'd at them and flew off in fear.

Smart bird.

Dusting her hands off, Kagome sighed and looked towards Inuyasha, "Pick up a sword Inuyasha. Any will do, it will be only a training implement while I teach you."

Grumbling, Inuyasha did as told, having a grudging respect for the girl after once more seeing the power she wielded. Definitely not Kikyo.

Instead of picking up just one, Inuyasha picked up two swords, grinning like a kid and slashing them around. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Well, see, the way I figure it wench… Two swords means I'll be twice as powerful right?"

"My name is Kagome, and no you nitwit. Besides, I don't know any styles for two swords, you'd have to learn one from scratch. However… Go ahead and keep the other blade. In fact, pick up all the blades, just one would be stupid. It's very likely one or three will break while I'm training you anyway."

Grumbling again, Inuyasha went about collecting all the swords he could find while Kagome went to talk to the villagers.

"You, villagers. You're safe now, so why doesn't someone come and talk to your saviors, we mean you no harm. After all, why save you only to kill you ourselves? Pointless."

Her noble manner of speaking, along with the ease with which she killed the bandits, and her seeming control of the hanyou helped to make the villagers a little respectful at least. This was proven when the elder of the village himself came up to speak with her, though he seemed a little fearful of incurring her wrath.

"Please bare us no ill will mistress. We are but a poor village, though we will pay what we can for protecting us from those bandits."

Kagome raised a hand to silence the man before he could continue, a small smile on her face that seemed to set the man at ease. "It was no problem. No payment is necessary, I was only doing what should have been done sooner in putting down such trash. However, we are in need of a place to stay tonight, if such a place could be provided. I'll even lend you my guard dog to help with the rebuilding."

"Oi!"

"Ignore his foul mouth, I fear he hadn't a bright upbringing."

"Oi oi! Wench!"

"Silence Inuyasha, before I silence you myself."

Growling and grumbling, Inuyasha went back to checking if there were more swords he could collect. This was kind of fun anyway.

…

It had been a week since they'd left the village they'd saved, and over that week Kagome had been running Inuyasha ragged with sword training and weight training. Each morning the dog eared boy was to do two hundred slashes with each arm, first to the left, then to the right. The basics. Then he was to do three hundred overhead slashes, before running around their campsite fifty times with a boulder tied to his back.

This was what Kagome had to go through, though she had had proper weights. She was simply conditioning the boy to the strenuous work of using a sword properly in battle. His stamina was good, but it could certainly be better.

"S-slave driver…!"

"Quit your mumbling dear, it's irritating when you mumble." She told him, grinning almost sadistically while watching him pant on the ground. "To bad we don't have a proper dojo, I could put you to work mopping up all the sweat you're leaving behind."

"I wouldn't be sweating so much if you didn't run me so hard!"

"You wouldn't get any benefits from my training if I didn't run you so hard."

Huffing, Inuyasha simply grumbled some more, resting while he could in the reprieve of his collapse. These little breaks were what he lived for in the last week, since she couldn't have him train if he couldn't move.

"Hush now, I sense a demonic presence."

Looking off, Kagome stood and began to leave, leaving Inuyasha to his rest. He would need it after all.

"Oh sure, fine, just leave! Not like I can't move or nothin!"

Kagome ignored the hanyou, moving off to where she felt the presence of a demonic aura. What she found was strangely beautiful, in a horrifying way. A giant ball of hair and skulls, dutifully taken care of, with a woman sitting atop of it brushing the hair of one of the skulls with a beautiful red comb.

"So, I see you've come. Here's the rub, just give me the shikon no tama and I'll let you live. I am Yura of the demon hair, so don't think you'll survive if you disobey me."

The woman was dressed vaguely like a kunoichi, showing off plenty of skin, with a short haircut and startling red eyes. They were beautiful.

"Hmm, you will make for a beautiful Devils Arm…" Kagome spoke, drawing her blade and holding it in a reverse hold. She aimed at the woman and let loose a slash that cleanly cut through the hair ball, making the woman's eyes widen.

"It is you who won't survive, so surrender and perhaps I won't have to take you by force."

The tone Kagome used was forceful, and she paid no head to the double meaning in her words. She was perfectly aware of her sexual orientation, and the woman was quite appealing. "In fact… Why don't you join me? I could use such a beauty at my side, and with a bit of training you could become quite powerful without the jewel."

Yura flushed prettily at the offer, before scowling, "You tart, how dare you cut my beautiful hair! I'm going to cut you up!"

The woman lunged down at Kagome as if gliding, though Kagome could see she was standing on a strand of hair, almost invisible to the naked eye. "It will do you no good to attack me… a shame, I would have liked to have you come willingly."

With another slash of her sword, Yura was bisected clean in half, eyes wide as her top half departed her bottom, though Kagome caught her easily, finding it strange there was no blood. "I see, you're merely an apparition of the core… That comb, where is it?"

"Y-you… So strong…"

Setting the top half of the woman down, Kagome smiled and simply walked towards the ball of hair, closing her eyes and sensing around for what she was looking for. "There."

Plunging her hand into the ball of cut hair, she wrestled around for a moment before pulling out a red skull, within which a glow was shown to her eyes, the place where the comb was. "It's a pity you wouldn't come willingly. Now I'll have to Take your devils arm. Hmph, or perhaps I'll have to call it a demons arm? Not quite as powerful, but it should work…"

"W-wait! Don't!"

Kagome crushed the skull easily, drawing a cry from Yura as her form wavered. She stayed formed however, as in Kagome's hand was the beautiful red comb she had seen the demonic hair woman using to comb the hair of the dead.

"Wait, you say…? Did you perhaps change your mind? Be mindful, I will break this comb the moment you tell me no."

Growling and blushing, the woman turned away, "F-fine! I'll go with you… Just don't break it…!"

Grinning, Kagome nodded and sent the comb away with her other devils arm and her battle gear. "Very well. Pull yourself together and we'll go. I have another with me, and he is being trained as well. Do not think I'll go easy on you simply because you are easy on the eyes. The moment you seem to betray me I shall take your demons arm, however weak it may be."

…

Another short chapter… Sorry about that. It's kind of hard to write for this, since I've been writing Naruto fanfiction for like, ever.

Anyway, please review, and I'll try to write longer chapters from now on.


End file.
